


Cock- Cock- Cock It

by Deletrix



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Face-Fucking, Gun Kink, Gun play, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deletrix/pseuds/Deletrix
Summary: 31st December 2015: Robert confronts Ross about having shot him. - This fic has Debbie and Andy not interrupting them...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trishmonroe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishmonroe/gifts).



>   
> ****  
> "Wanna fight?  
>  Wanna fuck?  
> Wanna die?  
> Try your luck"
> 
> \- Marilyn Manson, "Lay Down Your Goddamn Arms"
> 
>  
> 
> Soooo... [Trish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/trishmonroe/profile) got me into Emmerdale (or at least Robert and Aaron's story line) and I'm blaming her for this fic.  
> I took my inspiration from [Lay Down Your Goddamn Arms](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YH0fPeYoAA) and [Pistol Whipped](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeMtOrsWO28), both songs by Marilyn Manson. The title is a quote from the latter.

Robert lowers the gun, scrutinizing Ross's face.

"You felt... Guilty."

He pauses dramatically. "Well", he raises the gun again, "I felt _nothing_ after I killed Katie." Robert reveals, cocking his head to the side.

Wordlessly, Ross tries to stand up, but Robert quickly pushes him back onto the couch.

"No, no, no, we're not done yet."

"Mate..."

"Mate?" Robert huffs. "Is that what we are now? Mates?" He squints at Ross sitting in front of him.

"What do you want from me?" Ross's eyes switch from the other's face to the gun aimed at him and back.

"I want you to beg for your life." Robert hisses and takes a step closer. He places the still slightly warm barrel of the gun under Ross's chin and lifts up his head. 

"Beg." He repeats coldly and a quick jerk with the handgun sends a jolt of pain through Ross's jaw.

Ross drops his gaze, then turns his head away in defiance. He wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Robert chuckles dryly. "You're suddenly being so quiet. I sorta like it." He drags the firearm up the side of Ross's face and directs him to look at him.

Ross's glare is cold, he's trying to hide how fast his heartbeat's going. The faint warmth of the gun against his cheek reminds him that Robert's ready to fire. 

He wouldn't hesitate. He would kill him, without batting an eye, then feel _nothing_ afterwards. That fucking psycho. It wouldn't matter whether he begged for his life or not. Might as well keep his pride intact until his last second. 

Little does he know Robert's going to take it from him way too soon.

Robert directs the gun to Ross's mouth, wiggling it to set it between his lips.

Ross glances up at the other man with revulsion in his eyes.

Robert hooks the barrel of the handgun under the other's front teeth to lever open his jaw. The right corner of his mouth twitches as he slowly pushes the gun further into Ross's mouth.

"Suck it." The order was short and cold.

"Or I'll pull the trigger."

Ross narrows his eyes, but he doesn't budge. He lets it happen, aware that his life might be over any second.

He thinks about Debbie. Of course he does. The hand in his pocket tightly grips the box with the engagement ring in it. Slowly, and only very reluctantly, Ross wraps his lips around the barrel.

A wicked smile spreads across Robert's face. "Now that's a good boy." He cocks his head to the other side. "Come on, suck it like you mean it." 

Maybe if he played along with this little game... Ross starts to move his head up and down the barrel, the bitter taste of the metal intruding his mouth. He's staring intently at the other, trying to convey the pure hatred he feels.

Robert sneers at the man in front of him. Oh, how he loves the power he can get over someone by doing something as simple as pointing a gun at them. He can feel himself getting increasingly aroused.

"How about we switch things up a little?" He drops his left hand to his crotch and starts massaging his bulge.

Ross shakes his head, gun still in his mouth.

"Oh yes, I think so." Robert says and unzips his trousers with one hand. He swiftly frees his dick and gives it a few strokes. He withdraws the gun from Ross's mouth, the metal glistening with saliva.

"Sod off!" Ross hisses at the other man.

Robert quickly draws back his arm and slaps Ross with the gun. The barrel makes a dull sound as it connects with his cheek bone. The skin immediately splits open and blood's starting to drip down.

"Don't talk to me like that." Robert commands dryly, then places the gun to Ross's temple. "Open your mouth, come on."

Ross grips the box in his pocket even tighter as he unwillingly parts his lips.

Robert pushes the gun against his temple emphatically. "No teeth or you'll get yourself a bullet in that stubborn head of yours." He takes a step closer and uses his left hand on Ross's head to guide himself into the other's mouth. 

He pulls him closer, then begins to thrust his hips, effectively fucking Ross's mouth. He's breathing hard, already close from their little power play.

Ross shuts his eyes, finally ending their intense stare-down. He gags as a forceful thrust causes the head of Robert's cock to hit the back of his throat. He tries to yank his head away. His arms fly up to try push Robert from him, but the blond is stronger and keeps thrusting relentlessly.

Ross claws on the other's hips, but the other man just continues without mercy.

He's struggling to breathe, gagging again.

Robert moans as his erection slides about Ross's tongue over and over.

"Fuck", he exclaims as he suddenly reaches his climax and comes in Ross's mouth, panting slightly. "Ah..."

A smirk forms on his lips as he pushes Ross from him, taking a step back to put himself into his pants.

"You're not half bad at this." He jokes as he zips up his trousers.

Ross spits out Robert's load onto the floor, some of it landing on the other's shoes, some dribbling down his chin.

"Arsehole", he hoarsely mutters under his breath as he's wiping his mouth.

Robert simply shrugs. "I've heard worse, you know."

"I should've wounded you fatally."

"Sorry you're so incompetent." Robert says indifferently and pretends to study the gun in his gloved hand.

"Oh yeah? You think you can do better?" Ross shouts and stands up, spreading his arms. "Show me. Shoot me, you coward."

Robert lets out a laugh, aims, and pulls the trigger. 

The gun makes the unmistakable sound of dry firing. 

Ross stares at the barrel.

"What? You thought I would've stuck a loaded gun into your mouth? Now, that would've been _dangerous_..." Robert grins mockingly.

"You-" Ross dashes forward and throws a punch at Robert's face. The fist hits the other hard. But Ross doesn't stop, he throws another, then knees him in the stomach.

Robert doubles over, falls to his knees, the gun dropping to the ground.

He's holding his stomach, bleeding from the cheek and his lips. Yet, as he lifts his head, he's still smirking.

Ross spits on his face. "Prick." He angrily hurries out the door.

Robert wipes his face, breathing hard as he watches the other leave. 

Was it worth it? 

_Absolutely._


End file.
